Koite Lifek: District Two
by SomeoneWithPotential
Summary: Hunger Games might be getting boring, but this is entirely new characters and I think it could lead up to something.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tomorrow's the day. I had been waiting and training my whole life for this. Being an only child, being what's considered wealthy, and living in District Two gives you a lot of attention, unlike those gross, poor outliers like Districts Ten, Eleven, and Twelve. They almost never win the Hunger Games, and with me in the arena this year, they haven't got a chance.

Last year I was twelve, just old enough to be entered in the Games, but a girl volunteered before I opened my mouth, and she died in the arena that year. Serves her right. But no matter, I will get in the Games this year, and I will win.

I heard a knock at the door, then the dainty voice of my mother.

"Koite, dear, time for breakfast!"

"Coming," I replied. My mother is nothing like me, she never went into the Games, never wanted to, and was never a fan of fighting. She hates that she is forced to watch a show where fighting is all that happens.

"Koite, tomorrow is the Reaping, and I want you to know that whatever happens, I'll be there—"

"Yeah I know. I'm going into games this time, I can't wait another year! I'm ready," I interrupted, a bit frustrated with her. She's just so soft and sensitive, I just wanted her to leave me alone and let me go into the games like so many other parents in District Two. She placed eggs and bacon in front of me, the usual. I always have to slaughter the pigs and work with meat because she can't stand it. She sews and works with fabric for a living. Ridiculous.

I quickly ate my breakfast and walked down to best and only friend, Citick Threed's house. I'm not very friendly, and most people are afraid of me, and I don't care. I don't like them, either. But, Citick's different, and I don't know how, but I guess I'm a bit nicer around him.

I saw him peek out of the window, then about two minutes later, he walked out and greeted me.

"Hey, Lifek, excited for tomorrow? I'm thinking yes." Citick never calls me by my first name, though I never knew why. He has the same sandy blonde hair, same prominent jaw bone, and same sea green eyes as I do. People always mistake us for brother and sister, which we might as well be, we're exactly the same, except he's not as aggressive as I am.

"Of course, I've been waiting my whole life for this! I'm so ready, and you know how good I am with knives and swords!"

"I know, I'm kind of worried about you, though. I mean, yeah you're good with that, but out of twenty four tributes…" He stopped and got all choked up. But I knew exactly what he was trying to say. He doesn't think I'm able to win. I get offended easily, and I usually get physical, but not with Citick, I could never hurt him.

"So, you don't think I can win?"

"That's not what I'm saying," he protested. But I know it's what he means; I know him too well. "I'm just worried about your survival skills, that's all. You should try to learn as much survival as you can for the rest of the day, okay? Please, for me?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Fine," I growled, and stomped off to go learn my stupid new "survival skills". "I can't believe he doubts me," I grumbled. I knew where he wanted me to go to learn these skills. Raffella Thimble, owner of The Green Thumb. She sells seeds and other items to put in your garden, but mostly just fruits and vegetables. The woman is so obsessed with nature and everything outside, she'd be perfect for survival lessons if you need to learn in one day.

On my way to the Thumb, I stopped in front of the Justice Building to admire its beauty and daydream about how I'd be walking in there tomorrow, saying goodbye to my mother before I left for the 88th Annual Hunger Games. I kept walking and finally reached the shop, all the way at the edge of the District and walked in. I immediately spotted Raffella behind the counter, she's quite large, and walked up to her.

"Well, hello there, Koite! Haven't seen you around in a while, how ya been?" she said cheerfully. I just ignored her question.

"Raffella, I need you to teach me as much survival skills as you can today, right now. I'm going into the Games tomorrow and Citick wants you to teach me."

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, slow down there. How do you know you're going to get Reaped this year? "

I started to get frustrated with her. "I'm going to volunteer if I don't get Reaped! Now if you would teach me survival skills, that'd be perfect!"

"Alright, now the first thing you need to know is finding shelter…" Raffella went on for a couple of the longest minutes of my life about survival advice and finally said, "Now how about we go outside and try some of these techniques?" But I couldn't, I just couldn't. I already felt like I was about to punch her. I decided that I'd be fine without these wretched "skills", so I just walked out the door and went home.

I felt so tired from sitting there and listening to her drone on, so I just went straight to bed, even though it's too early and still light outside. I wanted to get to the Reaping, so I fell asleep, anxious and excited for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I slowly rose out of bed and looked out the window; dawn was just beginning to break. Then I realized it was Reaping Day! I ran out of my room and into the kitchen. It was empty. I guessed Mother hadn't woken yet. I found her dozing off in her bedroom, and I yelled, "Mother, wake up! Today is the Reaping! I have to get ready, come on!"

I sped back into my room and pulled out a drawer of my dresser, where I found the dress that I wore to the Reaping last year, the one I'd be wearing this year. I neatly lay it out on my bed and analyzed it. I'm not one for loving dresses and skirts, but in this case, I was acceptable. The dress was a light, mint green that went a bit past my knees with a floral design outlining the hem. My mother made for me, and it's one of her most proud creations, but I don't think it's that special. She sews all of my clothes and they're all very good.

I walked into the bathroom and took a short bath in the tub, then looked in the mirror and told myself, "You are going to be in the Hunger Games. You are going to win. You are going to live in Victor's Village. You are going to be powerful. You are powerful. You can do this." Then took a deep breath and walked into my room again to put on the Reaping dress. I put it on and Mother fashioned my hair into two French braids that came from both sides of my head to join into one long braid down my back. I thought I looked presentable enough, and then the bell rang, signaling us to leave our houses and to report to the Town Square for the Reaping. My mother hugged me tightly and gave me a kiss on the forehead, then let me go.

I walked with Citick down to the area where so many Peacekeepers stand and try to intimidate us.

"Did you get those last minute survival lessons I told you about?" he asked warily.

"Sort of…" I looked away, guilty for not staying through the whole lesson.

"Koite! You need those lessons! You're going to die in the arena!"

"Calm down! I bet they'll train us in that, anyways. I don't need to learn it here."

"Well, you're not going to want to be trained in that area without me there to tell you to do it! You're just going to want to go straight to weapons!"

"You know what, Citick? I can handle this on my own, thanks." I snapped, and walked away filled with heat. I could use this anger in the arena, it could be an advantage. Yes, anger is good, anger is good…

I reached the Town Square with confidence among so many other children, teenagers, and parents. The peacekeepers pricked my finger and extracted a bit of blood to grant me access to advance into the roped area where girls of my age are gathered. I stood next to two girls in the sweltering heat, the one on my right small and timid, the one on my left large and somewhat intimidating. When I looked at the large one she stared me down with eyes full of hatred, and when I looked at the small one, she looked away like I could kill her with my stare.

Then the most eccentric and ridiculous woman brought straight from the Capitol walked onto the stage ahead. Nyla DuLove. She tapped the microphone then recited, "Welcome boys and girls! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor! Now, before we pick our tributes we have a message from the Capitol!" They showed the video about the rebellion and it told us how we can never do it again; they show it every year. It ended and Nyla continued with her little speech.

"Now, what we've been looking forward to! The choosing of our tributes," she said cheerfully, and walked over to the two large bowls with all of the boys' and girls' names in them. "Ladies first!" She plucked a name out of the girls' bowl. _It probably won't be me_, I thought._ Just be ready to volunteer._

"And the girl is…Koite Lifek!"

Oh my gosh. It's actually me. I didn't think anybody would volunteer, they probably hated me so much that they'd want me to die in the arena, anyways. Everybody cleared a path for me to walk up to the stage, which I did with courage. The crowd was silent.

"And now for the boy!" Nyla walked over to the boys' bowl and picked out a name. "Ahem, Citick Threed!" Everybody gasped, the whole district knows how good of friends we are. I was dying on the inside; I couldn't let my best friend die in the arena, and I couldn't kill him. But, I didn't let it show because that shows weakness, and no other tributes could think I'm weak, I'm not.

Citick walked up the steps to the stage with a very serious but confident look on his face. He's clever enough not to show weakness. Our eyes met, and I could see the pain in his eyes, and he could probably see it in mine, too.

"Now, shake hands," Nyla chirped. We shook hands, with death grips, and Nyla had to pull us apart. "Here we are, our tributes from District Two!" Then peacekeepers rushed us into the JusticeBuilding, which didn't seem so beautiful to me anymore, now that I was possibly going to have to kill my best friend when I left it.

They forced me into a room inside the Building and wouldn't tell me why I was in there. It was a fancy room with beautiful patterns carved into every wooden object in the room and the mantle on the fireplace. Though it was nice, it was pretty dusty, almost as if nobody had ever been in there. I sat down on a velvet chair in the center of the room with intricate designs carved out of the arm rests and back. As I sat, a huge cloud of dust exploded from the chair, choking me and blinding me temporarily.

Once it cleared, I saw my mom standing there. I looked at her prominently and held out my hand for her to shake it, but she had something else in mind. She flew towards me and hugged me so tightly I could barely breathe. I struggled to tell her to stop, but she wasn't listening. She started bawling.

"My baby," she choked out. "You don't want this, you don't, I'm so sorry. And Citick…" She lifted her face to look at me sympathetically, but it only brought more tears to her eyes.

"It's okay, Mother. I'll be fine. Don't worry about Citick and me, we'll be fine." Citick. Citick and I. Both of us. I felt myself wobbling and losing my balance and suddenly the ground flew up to meet my face very quickly. I woke up on a velvet couch in the same room, but this time I was all alone. I guess Mother had placed me on the couch when I fainted and then they took her was probably in so much pain. The fact that I was in the Hunger Games was bad enough, but with both of us… she's feeling our pain for us. Nyla opened the huge door and popped her head in.

"Time to go to the Capitol," she was overflowing with excitement, and it was obvious. I stood up, still a little woozy, and made my way to the train that would take Citick and me to the Capitol. I don't even think it was necessary that I was accompanied by guards because everyone in the crowd was silent. _Probably just waiting to watch my death on television, _I thought. Well, joke's on them. I'm making it through. And so will Citick, somehow.

I thought was about to pass out again and I grabbed the Peacekeeper to my right to keep from falling. I can't faint on camera. That would show weakness, and it seemed like I had been fainting quite a lot that day.

We finally reached the train, and boy, was it beautiful.


End file.
